Hinatasama!
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: A cute little almost fluffy tale about Hinata getting sick just before Naruto's birthday party. NejixHina, don't like, don't read. Please review!


A/n: This was a random of the moment thing I thought up. Thank my love of Hinata-chan for this…

* * *

_**Hinata-sama!**_

Neji stood at the bedside of Hinata, staring down at her. She was still sleeping, even though yesterday she had promised to be up nice and early to help with the party preparations for Naruto's birthday.  
And Hinata **_always_** kept her promises, unless it went against her principles, or something was the matter.  
Now, Neji knew that a party for Naruto's sixteenth birthday did not go against her principles, but he gravely hoped that nothing was wrong._Maybe she just overslept…_

Hinata felt cold from under her blankets. She was wondering how she could be hot and freezing at the same time. Her dazed self seemed to not be working. It did not want to get up.  
"But today is Naruto-kun's birthday!" she argued with her body, willing it to move. It yet again lay motionless.  
In a final, desperate attempt, she opened a hazy eye.  
The fuzzy figure of her cousin crept into view when the colours stopped swirling.  
"Ne… ji?" Hinata mumbled softly, blinking her one open eye to possibly rid her vision of furry outlines.  
"Hinata! You're awake! We have to get going soon…" Neji paused. Hinata was moving much. Hey eye seemed to be disobeying her command to stay open and it began to shut, but before it closed completely it popped back open.  
"Maybe you should rest. I'll tell the others you are sick…"  
As Neji proceeded towards the door, he expected to hear a "No!" or feel a hand tug at his pant leg. But alas, little Hinata had succumbed to the illness, and was indeed, resting.

"Hinata won't be able to come you guys, she's bed ridden," Neji explained to the aghast group. They had expected to see Hinata in the older Hyuuga's shadow, but no small violet haired maiden stood beside her 'brother'.  
"What is wrong with her?" Kiba yelled loudly, causing Tenten to shove a delicate hand across his mouth. With her spare hand she made the motion of 'shhhh'. He should be quite too, as Naruto was only asleep in the room above the one they stood in. Kurenai gave a side glance to Sakura.  
Sakura caught her train of vision, and decided to do something.  
"Neji, maybe I could take a look at her?"  
Neji's head spun so quickly, that Sakura thought it was unhinge itself and fall off.  
"You would do that!?"  
Sakura nodded as the teen jounin (A/n: that rhymes!!! If you say jounin as 'jou-ni-en') grabbed her arm and hastily pulled her away from the "party room" as it had been unceremoniously dubbed by Kiba in the haste of naming the room.

Hinata tried to stand, but again her weak and fragile body disobeyed her. Maybe she was so weak that she had lost all control of her normal bodily functions?A swell in her chest caused her mouth to move more than it had when she spoke (well not exactly spoke…ore like 'said one word to') Neji earlier.  
She heard the very familiar sound of a sliding door and two sets of footprints clatter (one of them very clumsily) against the wooden floorboards. The coughing shook her tiny frame, causing Neji to pull Sakura qiucker, in order to be nearer to Hinata sooner.  
"Neji, my thermometer has broken and I need to check to see if I have everything, so would you check her temperature?"  
Neji nodded as he reached out a hand towards Hinata's head.  
"Uhh, Neji?" Sakura cut him, forcing his view away from the sleeping form of his cousin, and back onto the pink haired kunoichi.  
"What is it Sakura? Is something missing?" Neji asked the most obvious question second, as you do.  
"No, it is just you are doing that wrong." Neji looked at himself. He was holding his hand above Hinata's forehead. That seemed normal. His eyes turned back to Sakura's line of gaze, she obviously catching his confusion.  
"Hands lie when testing temperatures. They always make something seem hotter than it is. The best thing you can use is your forehead," Sakura explained in a voice no short of a whisper. Neji blushed.  
"You mean place my forehead atop her own?"  
"Exactly!" Sakura exclaimed, turning back to make sure she had everything.  
Neji sighed. He hoped Hiashi wouldn't have to hear about this when he got back from that mission…

Neji placed his pale hands on the floor, seeming as if he was going to bow at Hinata. But if he did actually bow, he would've caught her lips into what would seem to be a kiss. As he bowed slowly, a blush making its way across his entire face, he gently pressed his forehead against that of 'his' Hinata.  
His eyes widened, as he sat back up, snapping his head at Sakura.  
Sakura, who had been watching him, saw the look on his face and frowned.  
_Hinata, why did you have to let yourself get this sick?_

Naruto had woken up, washed, eaten and was about to start that day (at midday) as you do on 'days off'. As he was about to grab his forehead protector, he saw a small note that had been scribbled untidily. The writing was unmistakably female, for it was curved and neat.  
"Ino…" Naruto sighed, re-reading the note before he headed out the door and downstairs.

"This won't hurt a bit Hinata," Sakura soothed as she injected a needle full of anti-histamine. It seemed Hinata had been allergic to something and she'd come across it earlier that week. But Sakura said she'd have to run more tests to confirm it.  
Sakura hopped up. "You'll have to stay with her; she'll need some fluids down her to take the fever down."  
Neji blinked. He'd have to look after Hinata?  
His brain suddenly went back to what his father had done for him when he'd been sick.  
Sakura just smiled at Neji's dazed face and tip-toed out of Hyuuga heir's room.

Sweat still poured down Hinata's face, leaving Neji to place cold flannels on her forehead, but then she asked for one on her stomach as well.  
In the times between when she was awake and when she was asleep, Neji managed to tell Hinata some tiny stories to keep her occupied.  
But during his modified version of Rapunzel, Neji noticed a stray lock of hair covering her nose. He smiled, knowing that she was most definitely asleep. His hand reached out and flicked away the hair, even though the move was very natural, it still seemed embarrassing for the Hyuuga boy.  
His face began to heat up, leaving him speechless at to why.  
His eyes closed, but standing up to sit by the wall, waiting to see if Hinata made some improvements.

The party went without a hitch, and not once did Naruto question Hinata's not being there. He did question Neji's though.  
Sakura found it sad that he didn't realise that she liked him, or even care to ask about her.  
But then Sakura smiled, knowing that someday, someone somewhere would sweep her off her feet and the feeling would be mutual.

Hinata felt warm, not too warm, just right warm. She willed her legs to move, and they obeyed.

"Maybe it was just a bad dream," Hinata considered in a soft whisper. But then she saw Neji's hunched over form at the wall.  
His face was red, and Hinata began to worry. She stood up, pausing between each step she took closer to her 'brother' to see if she could get a better look at him.  
As soon as she reached him she dropped to her knees, scared silly at what might be wrong with her cousin.  
She leant forward slowly, promptly laying her forehead against his own.  
"Oh Neji," she sighed. He was running a fever, as she was sure she was.  
But she suddenly lost all the strength she had, and fell into a heap inside Neji's widespread arms.  
He gasped, feeling a rush of body heat, but he stayed still, content enough to support the weight for the both of them.  
And then they both lost consciousness, hoping that if this was dream, that they would never wake up.

* * *

A/n: I thought that was cute. I like the end part the most! Tell me what you think, and review!

TSA


End file.
